


Baby, I Miss You

by violaeades



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, healing the pain that Noah Hawley caused us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaeades/pseuds/violaeades
Summary: Syd realizes she's sick of being held back by her haphephobia, that feeling of her skin crawling, all of it. She wants to be close to David-- as close as she can without hurting him. A half-smut-half-fluff oneshot set somewhere during their time at Summerland. David is a good boy and Syd trusts him deeply and everything is alright.





	Baby, I Miss You

The room was ten feet wide at most. Syd was used to judging distance like this, estimating the proximity of spaces from her to the next person. How safe was she? How long would she have to move to protect herself if someone started to come near?

Such practice was not needed here, alone with David in their room. He would never walk up to her too fast, come too close. Her skin was calm, not buzzing just under the surface, not hot and itchy. David was sitting around ten feet away from her and looking into her eyes with a love so deep she feared she would get lost in it.

“Baby, I miss you,” David said to her, head shaking slightly, mouth curling up at the ends into a sad smile.  
“I’m right here,” Syd’s voice was soft and clear; she knew what he meant, and she felt it too, she just couldn’t quite acknowledge it. Her chest hurt with the weight of it, of all of his love. “Oh David, you know I’m here for you.”  
“I know.” David nodded. He didn’t break eye contact. “Can I come closer? Would that be okay with you?”  
Syd nodded, and David got up off of his bed slowly. He motioned to the opposite side of the bed that she was currently resting on and Syd waved him over. He climbed onto the mattress with caution, cuddling up underneath the covers to reduce the risk of his legs brushing hers. David positioned himself so that his long legs were sticking out the other end of the bed, making sure that he was facing away from Syd. They looked almost comically long stretched over the edge like that. She smiled. He was a sweet guy, almost too sweet. Syd wished he didn’t have to do this every time he wanted to be close. She wanted so much more for him, for them.  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” David whispered suddenly, leaning his head against the wall; the bricks were painted over in smooth, white paint. His eyes crinkled from his growing smile. He noticed Syd’s reaction-- she was unable to hide it on her face, the disbelief of it all-- and he immediately doubled down on his efforts. “I-I’m serious. I’ve never seen someone like you. Your eyes, your smile, the way you light up a room when you walk in. You’re-- you’re captivating, that’s what you are.”  
“What’s come over you, huh?” Syd asked, quietly. “Why are you being so sweet?”  
“I think it all the time, you know,” David’s eyes held hers unapologetically, kindly. “It’s-- it’s hard for me to make an effort to say things like this. When I dissociate, it’s-- well, it’s almost impossible to hold a thought. But what’s always there is how beautiful you are. Your face, so radiant-- you’re always there.”  
Syd took in a deep, shaky breath and crawled over to where David is sitting. His legs, under the covers, now under hers.  
“Hey, hey,” David said, panicked. He instinctively began to crawl away from her.  
“No,” Syd said. “Stay.”  
He stopped immediately. He would do whatever she asked.  
Syd knows this.  
She sets the physical boundaries. If something is comfortable for her, they do it. If it isn’t, they don’t. David has not once complained, although she knows it must be awful for him. He is so good to her, so good.  
Syd wanted to be good, too, for once in her life.  
Her skin was buzzing but she didn’t care. She began, instead, to ground herself, like she learned in therapy, focusing on other sensations in the room. The feeling of David’s legs, sturdy under herself. The warmth of him coming through the blankets. The smell of his skin and the soap he uses.  
“Syd, I don’t like this,” David said. “You must be in so much pain right now.”  
“I’ve been working on it,” Syd reassured him. “My… sensitivity. If I focus on other things, if I feel safe, it’s really not so bad. I promise.”  
“I still-- I just don’t--”  
“David. I want to be close to you. I miss you, baby,” Syd cooed, adjusting her legs so that she sits straddling his waist. David, watching her every move, widened his eyes.  
“Syd--” Her name on his lips was a plea, but he didn’t seem to know quite what for.  
“Yes?” Syd cocked an eyebrow.  
“You feel so, so good.”  
“Lean back,” Syd whispered.  
“Baby, listen,” David said even as he obeyed, turning lengthwise down the bed and coming to rest on his forearms. Syd, sitting upright across his lap, stayed quiet. “While I love this-- please believe me, I do-- I just… I just can’t stay this close knowing what it’s doing to you.”  
But Syd was too sick of it all-- her haphephobia, the anxious crawling feeling under her skin-- to back down from this feeling. She pressed her gloved hands against David’s chest and rubbed it slowly in circles. His eyes closed automatically; David was so touch-starved that even this was overwhelming. A sigh escaped his lips instinctually.  
“Why are you doing this?” David said softly, eyes still fluttered closed.  
“Because I love you, and you love me, and I know you need this.” Syd ran one hand up to David’s face, resting it against his cheek. He leaned his face into her hand and sighed again as Syd rubbed her thumb across his lips. So soft looking and so full. Syd ached with the want of being able to kiss him.  
“I need this, too,” She reassured. “I really do.”  
Syd adjusted her hips over David’s legs so that she was directly straddling his waist, not just his thighs. His hands were underneath the blankets at his side; he wouldn’t dare bring them above.  
“Baby,” Syd said, cautious, after she settled, and David immediately blushed. “Are you--”  
“Are you surprised?” David whispered, looking anywhere but her face. “Syd, I have been wanting to feel you like this for--for forever. You have no idea.”  
“Oh David,” Syd said, rolling her hips slowly over his. “Don’t you get it? I’ve been feeling the same way.”  
She continued to grind down, her hands in her hair. The feeling of it all, the warmth, the surprising hardness of him that she could feel even through the sheets-- it was incredible. Syd’s breathing became shaky, deep, wanting.  
“Syd,” David groaned, and when Syd looked down at him she saw his pupils were blown.  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“How-- how are you--” He paused again to moan, “Are you okay?”  
Checking in again. He is so good, Syd thought with love, that asking permission three times is still not enough reassurance for him.  
“David, I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t feeling good for me, I promise,” Syd said, and she was telling the truth. The burning, the crawling, it had been replaced by a warmth building in her, one she had only felt when she touched herself. Syd never thought that she could physically be this close to someone without panicking. She assumed she would never get to the point where she would trust someone this much. But David-- her David, her boy-- was so safe, and so kind. He would never do something that was even close to crossing her boundaries. He stayed within her limits, far within them, at all times.  
Syd didn’t quite know what to do with that at first.  
But now she’d had enough. She knew what she wanted to do.  
Syd grinded her hips down harder. She reached a hand down and put it on David’s mouth again, reaching back up and pressing it back to her own lips. A kiss from a distance. David smiled. She smiled.  
Syd’s hand traveled immediately down once more and she pressed her thumb against David’s lips.  
“Open for me?” She whispered, and David’s lips circled around her thumb and instinctively began to lightly suck. His eyes held her gaze and Syd moaned from how beautiful he looked like that, coming undone for her.  
“You are so good,” Syd said, and sped up her pace. David moaned at her praise. They were both breathing heavy; Syd could feel David grasping at the sheet below her. He was so hard-- Syd was overwhelmed by it, that it was really her David beneath her, rubbing just so against her clit.  
The thought almost pushed her over the edge.  
“Baby, I am so close,” David moaned, and Syd could see it in his eyes. She could see the lust in his pupils and his love, too, deep, deep, deep. Syd knew she was safe there. She knew, in that moment, that she could let herself fall into whatever this love was.  
David finished a moment later with a gasp. Feeling his hips rock underneath hers from the power of his climax was simply too much for her; Syd wasn’t able to stop herself from orgasming while watching David moan. She cried out in shock, gripping her thighs to steady herself.  
They both looked at each other, unmoving, breathing heavily in synch.  
“That was-- oh my god, Syd, you--”  
“David, believe me, I know,” Syd was still breathless.  
“Thank you,” David murmured. His eyes began to fill with tears. “I don’t-- I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying--”  
And before Syd knew it, she was too, to her horror. She climbed off of David’s waist and sat back on her original side of the mattress, laughing. They both laughed.  
“I didn’t ever think I could feel that good in this body,” Syd whispered. “I just--”  
“Oh, Syd,” David said, and Syd can hear every ounce of his love in those two words. “I can’t thank you enough for that. I don’t think you know what it means to me that you trust me that much.”  
Syd looked with love at David’s mussed up hair, his crumpled shirt, his swollen lips, and she knew, she really knew.


End file.
